A key principle of operation of an alternating-current (AC) motor is that a permanent magnet will rotate so as to maintain its alignment within an external rotating magnetic field. This effect is the basis for the early AC motors including the “Electro Magnetic Motor” for which Nikola Tesla received U.S. Pat. No. 381,968 on May 1, 1888. On Jan. 19, 1938, Marius Lavet received French Patent 823,395 for the stepper motor which he first used in quartz watches. Stepper motors divide a motor's full rotation into a discrete number of steps. By controlling the times during which electromagnets around the motor are activated and deactivated, a motor's position can be controlled precisely. Methods for generating power using magnetic structures are known. Also known are magnetizable material that can be magnetized to have a pattern of magnetic poles, referred to herein as maxels. It has been discovered that various field emission properties can be put in use in a wide range of applications.